


A Queen's Clutch

by WoFWritersGuild



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Egg Laying, F/M, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoFWritersGuild/pseuds/WoFWritersGuild
Summary: Glory and Deathbringer decide it's about time they both make some heirs. Contains egg-laying.





	A Queen's Clutch

Glory was sitting in the throne room, resting her head on one of her claws as she endured the endless tirade of complaints that came with being queen.

“For the last time, it is not  _your_ fruit. You didn't harvest it, therefore it isn't yours. Next please!" As the disgruntled RainWing was led out, Glory saw her relative walk in. "What is it, Jambu?" Jambu looked slightly pensive as he entered the room. 

"Glory, Deathbringer asked me to tell you that he requests a private meeting in your quarters as soon as possible."

Glory blinked. "Tell him I'll be there right away. Guards, you are dismissed." She hoped that she didn't show her elation at the chance to escape from the monotony of the throne room. Jambu took off in the direction of the NightWing village as Glory moved to adjoin the complaint session. "The complaint session for today has concluded. Please return to your trees. Guards, I dismissed you, that means you leave. Do not disturb me until I return. I said  _dismissed_ , guards, and that means all of you. Sheesh, you’re all hopeless."

* * *

When she arrived at her quarters, Deathbringer was waiting anxiously. "Ah, Queen Glory. Fancy seeing you here. In your quarters. Where I asked for you." Glory could almost physically see him beating himself up inside.

"Why did you ask me here, Deathbringer? It certainly couldn't have been to torture your emotional well being." Deathbringer's face turned a dark red. It appeared that he had, in fact, come to torture himself.

"I- er, you see, I believe that, um, we should produce a, well, a few heirs to, ah, further strengthen the relationship between the RainWings and the NightWings and-"

Glory blushed a little as she cut him off. "Deathbringer, if you wanted to fuck me, you could have just asked." She struggled to hold back a laugh as Deathbringer's face turned a bright red. "What, did you think I'd say no? Of course I wouldn't, you handsome idiot. You've got to get better at reading people, both for your love life and your job." Glory watched as Deathbringer turned away from her, she supposed in embarrassment.

"I see, my queen. Would you like me to leave now or-" Glory cut him off by giving him a kiss.

"Hush, my brave yet incompetent protector. What I want is for you to fuck me. I want you to father my clutch. I want  _you,_ Deathbringer. So shut up and let me take you.”

Glory pushed Deathbringer down to the bed and licked at his extending member. “M-my queen, are you sure about this?” Glory rolled her eyes.

“Would I be licking your meat if I wasn’t? Seriously, Deathbringer. Think before you speak.” She curled her tongue around his quickly hardening shaft.

“I-it’s kind of hard to t-think when- 3 moons, you’re g-good at this. Y-you’re sure you haven’t done this before?” Glory withdrew her tongue, much to her mate’s dismay.

“I’m offended. Do you not take your queen at her word? You must pay for such insubordination.” Glory climbed over Deathbringer and pushed her dripping vent to his snout. “Start licking.” Glory could feel the heat of his breath on her snatch as he took in her scent.

“As you wish, my queen.”

Glory shivered from the sensations of her mate's tongue washing over her slit, teasing the folds and probing slightly within her. A moan escaped her mouth as he continued to rhythmically lick her nethers, and she began to rock her hips into Deathbringer's face, silently asking him to go deeper. Suddenly, she let out a cry as Deathbringer inserted a talon into her tailhole. The intrusion wasn't unpleasant, just unexpected.

"W-warn me next time you're going to do that, o-okay?" Her voice was shaky as Deathbringer hummed in acknowledgment, sending another wave of pleasure down her spine. Each lick made her moan lustfully in delight as Deathbringer's tongue brought her closer and closer to orgasm. Each sensation was amplified by the unexpected stimulation in her tailhole, making her writhe in pleasure with each rhythmic movement of her mate's tongue. Glory felt pressure rising up in her vent as she neared her climax.

"O-oh three moons, Deathbringer, don't stop!" Her mate's tongue moved faster at these words, enveloping Glory in bliss. "Oh moons, I'm-I'm-" Glory unfurled her wings and let out an earth-shattering shriek as she bathed Deathbringer's snout in her juices with her orgasm.

As the immense pleasure died down, she dismounted her mate's face and positioned her maw near his shaft.

"I-I must say Deathbringer, I'm impressed. I'd say you deserve a reward, wouldn't you agree?" She watched Deathbringer lick his snout, cleaning it of her fluids. He enjoyed the taste, if his expression meant anything.

"If you will it, my queen, then I will accept a reward."

Glory smirked at her mate before surrounding his shaft with her tongue. After lapping a few drops of precum from his tip, Glory squeezed Deathbringer's member, reveling in the moans that escaped her mate's lips. She continued to milk his shaft, suckling it deftly and making him squirm from the pleasure. She hummed in delight, stimulating Deathbringer even more and drawing him closer to orgasm.

"M-moons, Glory, d-don't stop." Glory put his member in her mouth and proceeded to pump the thick piece of meat in her throat up and down.

"Three moons, I'm g-going to-" Deathbringer roared as he leased himself in her mouth. Glory held the salty-sweet liquid in her mouth for as long as she could, savoring the satisfying taste, but soon she had to swallow as her mouth kept filling up with her mate's cum. As the flow of Deathbringer's spunk began to ebb, Glory removed her mouth from her mate's member. She licked her lips of the drops of semen that had escaped her mouth and gazed voraciously at Deathbringer.

"I must say, you taste  _amazing_ , Deathbringer. But you said you wanted heirs, and you need to do more than taste good to be worthy to father my clutch. So I have one request, my loyal bodyguard.  _Take me!!_ ” 

She lay face down on the bed and lifted her tail to her wings, exposing her still wet rear. Glory looked back at her mate as he positioned himself behind her.

“As you wish, my queen.”

Glory flexed her tail in apprehension as she felt Deathbringer’s claws on her ass. She felt the tip of his shaft enter her slick opening as her mate made himself known to her tender insides. A cry escaped her mouth as Deathbringer filled her vent with the full length of his member, stimulating her to no end. A part of her wanted to stay like that forever, enjoying the thick, textured meat inside of her. Yet, all too soon and still not fast enough, her mate began to pump his shaft in and out of her opening. The rhythmic motions of his cock sliding in and out of her vent struck all thoughts from her mind. Her tongue rolled out of her mouth as she was enveloped in pure ecstasy, unable to think about anything but her mate’s cock, rocking her closer to orgasm with each thrust. As the pleasure rose in her, she became aware of an empty, aching feeling within her, competing with the pleasure for her attention.  _Really? Now? What a time._

"I-I think I j-just entered h-heat!" She struggled to get the words out as her frame was racked with pleasure. Glory heard Deathbringer grunt, although she couldn't tell if it was in acknowledgment or pleasure. As she neared climax, she could tell that her mate was about to cum as his thrusts became more forceful and erratic. Glory pulled herself together and gave her mate an order.

"D-Deathbringer! W-when you cum, c-cum inside me! You hear me?" She heard her mate's voice over their hot panting and the slapping of their nethers.

"Are you sure, m-my queen? Y-you said it yourself, you're in heat. Do you really want me-" Glory cut him off.

"THREE MOONS, YES!!! N-now stop talking before I change my mind." She continued to endure the horrid emptiness inside her, made tolerable only by the immense ecstasy running through her. Glory felt her mate pummel her insides faster, bringing them both closer to orgasm.

"Glory, m-my queen, I'm g-going to-" Glory felt the shaft of meat still for an agonizing few seconds before Deathbringer let out a roar, leasing his sperm inside of her. As the semen reached her womb, the aching emptiness was filled with new life, leaving her brain to focus completely on the pleasure. As Deathbringer was still filling her vent with a seemingly endless gush of cum, Glory clenched down on his shaft and came herself, letting out a piercing shriek. She felt the spasms of her vent milk her mate's member for even more semen as her world rocked with pleasure. For a while, she just lay there in euphoria, enjoying the warm feeling of her mate filling her to her core. Eventually, however, the feelings died down, leaving Glory and Deathbringer lying breathless on each other. Deathbringer extracted himself from Glory with a squelch, spilling semen out of her vent onto the bed.

"I, um, how are you, my queen?" Glory stretched, feeling the cum flowing out of her.

"Deathbringer, my mate, will you join me in ruling our tribes, together?" Glory laughed at her mate's surprised expression.

"Glory, are you feeling alright? Because I think you just asked me to marry you." She laughed some more.

"Of course I'm fine. However, I'd think that carrying your eggs might just warrant a marriage, wouldn't you?" Glory watched Deathbringer's stunned expression with mirth.

"Three moons, Glory, of course I'll marry you!" She laughed with joy as her mate tackled her back to the bed, laughing. They erupted in spontaneous laughter as they rolled around, hugging each other. After their laughter died down, Glory looked down at the soaked bed and her still dripping vent.

"We should probably clean this up."

* * *

Months pass…

Glory lay in the hatchery, legs spread wide and vent exposed. “Jambu, are you  _sure_ that there isn’t, well, a less public place for this?” Jambu looked confused. 

“What do you mean? It’s just an egg laying. Everyone does it here.” Glory looked around over her swollen stomach.

“It’s just the fact that everyone is just  _staring _ at me. It makes me uncomfortable.” Jambu nodded. 

“Well, of course. You  _are_ the queen, after all.” Glory looked around for Deathbringer. He was sitting down, watching and being of no help whatsoever. She sighed. 

“Fine. Whatever. So, what should I expect from an egg laying?” Her colorful relative blinked.

“I’m not sure, given that I’m not a girl. From what I’ve seen though, you should know when it starts.” Glory rolled her eyes. Ever since the rest of the tribe had noticed that she was carrying eggs, they had pampered her and kept her from anything interesting, even though she was  _perfectly capable_ of handling herself. She’d tried to get Deathbringer’s help, but he’d had the same attitude as the rest of the tribe. While it was kind of cute having him faun over her like priceless jewels, it was extremely inconvenient. And now that she was apparently, “due,” even though she hadn’t felt any different this morning, she was strapped to a special chair and exposed for the entire tribe to see. She sighed and wondered how long she’d need to wait. 

Suddenly, she felt a lurch in her womb. A spike of pain struck her as her eggs dislodged themselves from her womb. The pain was quickly replaced by pleasure as the first egg began to move away from her womb and towards her vent. She felt the small, oblong object pass down her cervix as the walls of her vent massaged the egg forward. As the egg exited Glory, her body was shaken by a massive orgasm, showing her why the restraints were necessary as she writhed with pleasure. The egg fell to a cushion with a wet plop as Glory lay there, panting.

As she was recovering from her orgasm, her womb lurched again. She felt another wave of pleasure crash over her as her second egg began to move. She couldn’t concentrate as the egg continued to move through her. As it left her body, Glory felt the egg give her another heart-stopping orgasm.

She couldn’t even hope to catch her breath after her orgasm as the third egg started moving. She struggled to breathe as the egg went through her, stimulating the sensitive nerves throughout her. She couldn’t remember when the third egg left her as she lost her sight from the pleasure pulsing through her.

As the third egg hit the cushion, she felt a tremendous lurch as both her fourth and fifth eggs proceeded to move towards her vent. Glory was straining against her restraints as the final two eggs traveled away from the womb and out of her, one after another. When they left her after what seemed like an eternity, Glory let out an earth-shaking moan as she was rocked with the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced.

She lost track of time as her vent spasmed, making sure that she had gotten all the eggs out of her. After who knows how long, Glory’s orgasm began to die down. Once she could properly breathe again, she sat up. Jambu and Glory’s other attendants had removed the restraints after she had stopped thrashing. She closed her sore legs, rubbing her still-sensitive slit a bit before she was presented with the cushion that held her eggs. They had been dried while she was recovering, and she couldn’t help but look in awe at the little round items.

“_They’re beautiful,”_ she mused. Each egg was covered with rainbow swirls and small patches of black. 

“_And they’re mine.”_ She blinked as she processed the fact that she had just given birth to five beautiful little works of art. As she looked up from the eggs, she noticed that the crowd of RainWings was cheering up a storm. Come to think of it, Glory realized that they had been cheering ever since the first egg. She looked down in embarrassment, remembering that she had been on display for quite a while. As she glanced back up, she noticed Deathbringer, still in the stands. Her mate was beaming at her, flipping his tail back and forth. Glory grinned. She handed her eggs to Jambu. 

"Put these in the Royal Quarters, please." Jambu blinked.

"Not with the rest of them?" Glory glared at her relative.

"Three moons, no! In fact, I'm not letting my children out of my sight unless absolutely necessary. I'm only giving these to you right now because I feel like- like I'm about to- pass out…"

* * *

Glory awoke in her bed with Deathbringer at her side.

“How are the eggs?” Deathbringer chuckled.

“Straight to the point, I see? They’re fine, my dear. In fact, they’re right over there.” Glory looked over to see her eggs in a wicker basket located in the middle of a pedestal.

“B-but they could fall! Someone could bump into it! Or-” Deathbringer clutched his mate.

“It’s okay, Glory. Nothing is going to happen to them. Go back to sleep.”

“But-”

“Hush, my love. It’s okay.” Glory sighed, exhausted.

“You’re probably right. I should go back to sleep.” She turned over and closed her eyes, relaxing her shoulders and yawning. “Goodnight, Deathbringer.” She felt her mate surround her with his wings.

“Goodnight, my queen.”


End file.
